Discussion utilisateur:Aster09
Re:Divers Changements Bonsoir, Effectivement en ce moment c'est pas le top, ayant des partiels avant et après les vacances, il m'est encore difficile d'être présent même si, je peux revenir un petit peu en ce moment. *'Common.js' : il n'y a pas de soucis, j'ai dû sûrement enlever un truc qu'il fallait pas :/. Mais comme cela marche maintenant tant mieux. *'Fond': Je le trouve très sympa, moi sa me convient parfaitement :). *'Modèle Jeu': Il est vraiment pas mal, claire et aéré, parfait. *'Simbio': ok, pas de soucis de mon côté, ça sera plus facile pour les utilisateurs ! Par contre, j'ai remarqué un truc : *Lorsque l'on se déconnecte, le menu principal ne se déroule plus, du moins sur google chrome (je n'ai pas vu les autres), je trouve ça bizarre :/. A voir donc ! Sinon, des informations concernant les jeux consoles que tu aurais récolté ?? A bientôt ! Julien2660 décembre 16, 2010 à 20:54 (UTC) Noël et fin d'année Salut Aster ! Comme c'est pas sûr que je puisse te l'envoyer le jour même (même c'est pas sûr que je me reconnecte d'ici là !), je te souhaite un joyeux Noël et une bonne fin d'année ! ^^ A l'année prochaîne (peut-être), Vl4dimir-g0thik décembre 17, 2010 à 16:23 (UTC)Vl4dimir-g0thik décembre 17, 2010 à 17:23 Blog Salut Aster ! Je t'invite à passer voir mon blog : http://sunset-valley-sims-3.skyrock.com/ Il raconte l'histoire de mes habitants au fur et à mesure de mon jeu. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années, Vl4dimir-g0thik décembre 18, 2010 à 09:11 (UTC)Vl4dimir-g0thik décembre 18, 2010 à 10:11 (UTC) Famille Plènozas dans Les Sims 3 PS3 et XBOX360 à Moonlight Bay Salut ! Je viens de découvrir quelque chose de très intéressant et qui complète ce que tu m'avais dit : la seule famille connue est la famille Plènozas à Moonlight Bay pour les versions Sims 3 PS3 et Xbox360. Elle est composé de Malcolm Plènozas, celui de Sunset Valley, qui est maintenant Adulte et mariée à Anne-Laure Plènozas (j'ai vérifié son prénom sur internet, elle a été traduite par Anne-Laure en français) adulte et qui ont un fils, Adrien Plènozas qui est adolescent (futur père de Malcolm Plènozas de la version console ? Peut être ...). Pour ne pas te mentir, voici la biographie, ainsi qu'une image et une vidéo ^^ : Malcolm Landgraab moved from Sunset Valley in order to extend the reach of the Landgraab family. With good looks and a sharp wit, Malcolm has carved out a nice section of the town as his own. Now he has his eyes on the mayor's offi ce as he grooms his son to take over the business centers in town. Soit dans un français approximatif : Malcolm Plènozas est parti de Sunset Valley pour étendre l'influence de sa famille. Avec une bonne mine et un esprit vif, Malcolm a su s'emparer d'une bonne partie de la ville qui est devenu la sienne. Ayant des vues sur l'Hôtel de ville, il prépare son fils à la prise en charge du centre des affaires de la ville. *Leur budget est de 75 000 Simflouz *Ils habitent à la Villa Méditerranéenne *Niveau de difficulté : 2 L'image : Fichier:Famille Plènozas (PS3 XBOX360).jpg Vidéo: Vidéo sur la famille Plénozas Comme tu le vois, mes sources sont en anglais, j'aurais préféré en français mais c'est mieux que rien ! A bientôt ! :) ps: demain, on pourra faire Upload pour cette famille ! J'ai d'autres choses à te dire à propos de cette famille mais j'éditerai demain. Julien2660 décembre 18, 2010 à 22:50 (UTC) Re ! En faite, j'ai obtenu les informations dans l'e-guide du prima guide The Sims Console (et donc seulement dispo en anglais). Je sais qu'il existe une version papier qui est aussi en français. Mais je ne sais pas si elle est encore disponible, je pense que oui. Sur le guide, il est écrit difficulté 2, mais si la vidéo prouve le contraire, c'est que le guide s'est encore planté ... Je peux t'envoyer des informations, mais il faut que tu me donnes ton e-mail ! Maintenant on sait que son fils s'appellent Adrien et pas Malcolm (comme lui !) ... aie ! Ça complique encore l'affaire concernant la généalogie :s ! Comme Adrien n'est disponible que sur la version console, il est donc peut être le père du malcolm (Christophe) sur console ... Malcolm (père) a donc peut-être eu un second fils, se prénommant Edouard (Malcolm). On aurait donc deux lignés de Plènozas. C'est à voir, mais il faut faire des hypothèses xD. Et j'ai complètement zappé de changer le sim en simbio, je me disais qu'il y avait un truc louche xD. Merci de l'avoir fait. A bientôt ! Julien2660 décembre 19, 2010 à 16:49 (UTC) Re ! Effectivement, c'est la seule famille connue, il y a une autre qui ressemble aux gothik mais n'ont pas leurs noms. Regarde : ici. Donc, tu suis l'option proposé par The Sims Wiki. A voir si ça peut coller avec les générations, à réfléchir donc ! Le problème est que Christophe dans la version anglais se nomme malcolm, tout comme Édouard ... On s'y perd vraiment (je crois que c'est leur but aux producteurs !!) ^^. Bref, à réfléchir à tous ça ! Puis quand j'y repense, la famille Gothik a vécu aussi à Simvalley ! Donc pour moi, il s'agit du même quartier que dans Les Sims. Concernant la famille rapat-sité (Plènozas), Christophe a également un ancêtre, Malcolm Rapat-Sité ! ... J'aurais donc tendance à rejoindre les familles ... Non, je crois que c'est une dénomination pour se retrouver avec tout ces Malcolm ! Au pire, SimPe est là pour nous dire la réponse ! Mais je crois à plus de 99% qu'ils se nomment tous Malcolm Plènozas. Julien2660 décembre 19, 2010 à 18:02 (UTC) Arbre Généalogique de la famille Plènozas Voici après réflexion, une possible généalogie de la famille : Amiral Plènozas | | Klaus Plènozas Kitty Plènozas \/ --------------------------------------------------------------------- Malcolm Plènozas Tao Plènozas Queenie Plènozas | | | --------------------------------------- | | | Malcolm Plènozas---Mom Edouard ----- Marion Noémie Geoffrey \/ \/ \/ -------- Edouard---Méline Malcom Anne-Laure Julien Mimi \/ \/ Edouard Adrien Plènozas Avec cet arbre, tout pourrait concorder ... Tu en penses quoi ? :) Julien2660 décembre 19, 2010 à 18:39 (UTC)